


The Cat Prince in Boots

by Karuka_Ikashi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karuka_Ikashi/pseuds/Karuka_Ikashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio is trapped in the body of a cat and needs Lovino's help to lift the curse. Based on the fairy tale, Puss in Boots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat Prince in Boots

Once upon a time there was an Italian family living in Spain. The head of the family was a widower with three sons, but although he was poor, he was very popular and loved to gamble and flirt with the women of the local village. Unfortunately his drinking habits caught up with him. One night in a drunken rage, he got into a fight with another man at the pub and lost. His wounds were so severe that the doctor said he would soon die. His sons kept vigil by his bedside, and though they sobbed and wept, the Italian man could only mourn for his own loss.

"How could I lose? I've always won every fight I've ever been in. I've conquered dozens of taverns and twice as many hearts! But alas, don't cry, my sons. At least I have the chance to give you your inheritance before I journey on to the next life."

He turned to his oldest son.

"Marcello, to you, I give the mill. Carry on in my place and keep your family fed with the money you earn from grinding."

The middle son expected to receive his inheritance next, but instead, the father turned to his youngest son, who everyone knew was the favorite.

"Feliciano, to you, I give the family donkey. Use it well and be proud, for you now have a fine ass."

Finally, he turned to the last son, who was still a bit angry at being skipped. Still, he was eager to hear what his dying father would leave him with, so he waited quietly while his old man spoke.

"Lovino, my son, the only thing I have left to offer you is my cat. He's not just any cat, though. I'm sure that together, you will have a good life. Take care of him and your brothers for me."

With that, he gave one last dying breath, and his spirit rose up to heaven. His sons mourned him miserably, and though Lovino cried, he wasn't sure if it was only for his father's death or the fact that the old man had given him nothing but a mangy old cat.

That night after they had buried their father, Lovino lay in bed with his inheritance curled up beside him purring loudly on his pillow.

"A cat. A _fucking cat_. Was I really that unimportant? At least Feliciano got an ass. What the hell am I supposed to do with a damn cat? You're nothing but a useless furball."

"That's not true!" a voice protested.

Lovino sat upright at once and looked around the room wildly.

"W-who said that?!"

"Down here!" The voice sounded almost like a meow. Lovino glanced down and saw that the cat was looking straight at him. "Yes, me! I know, I don't usually like to meow, but I think it's about time I introduced myself. My name is Antonio!"

"What. The. Hell?!" Lovino gasped, trying to remember if he had drunk anything questionable that night. "Am I dreaming?!"

"No," Antonio replied. "You're wide awake, Lovino. Don't be scared- I want to be friends! Your father gave me to you, didn't he? I talked to him once. He said that someday we might be able to help each other."

Lovino stared at the cat.

"'Help each other'? How?"

"Well, you see, I'm not really a cat," Antonio said, straightening up so that he was sitting back on his hindquarters. "I used to be a prince once."

The Italian couldn't help it- he burst out laughing.

"A prince? Seriously? Well, you are a damn _talking_ cat. I guess you can be anything else you want to be, too."

"You…don't believe me?" Antonio meowed, looking hurt- as hurt as a cat could look with his ears turned down and whiskers drooping in disappointment.

"Don't get your fur all ruffled up," Lovino huffed. "This all makes about as much sense as that story the neighbors were telling about a frog that turned into a prince when some girl kissed him."

"Oh, that was my cousin!" Antonio purred, happy to hear this. "Our family has awfully bad luck with curses."

Lovino just shook his head.

"So what do you want me to do about it? Kiss you?"

"Yes!" The cat was practically prancing around the bed. "That should break the spell!"

Lovino stared at him. The cat stared back. The boy reached forward. The cat leaned into his hand- and was promptly shoved off the bed.

"I've had enough of this fucking dream. I'm going back to bed."

"Wait! Please!" the cat yowled, springing onto Lovino and clinging to his shoulder. "I'll give you anything you want! Just kiss me!"

"For the love of- FINE! But dammit, you better let me go to sleep after this!"

Giving an aggravated sigh to show just how much of a pain it was to do this, Lovino picked the cat up in both hands and pressed his lips against Antonio's furry muzzle. Nothing happened.

"Well…? Your _Highness_?"

"I…don't understand. That should have worked," Antonio murmured sadly. "Maybe it's because- you're not a prince?"

"Well, excuuuse me, your Majesty! I'll just go grab my gold and my castle and get right back to you!" Lovino grumbled sarcastically.

"That's it!" Antonio chirped as the Italian dropped him back down on the bed. "If you're not a prince…we can make you one! I would be helping you out after all!"

"You really think you can make me a prince?" Lovino scoffed. "I'd like to see that."

"You will, if you promise to trust me," Antonio purred. "Promise?"

Lovino sighed, still not believing any of this was really happening.

"What the hell do I have to lose?"

///

The next day, Lovino was disappointed to find out that the strange events of the prior night were really no dream. The cat was still there, and he was still talking to him, insisting on making Lovino a prince. Antonio straightened himself up, balancing on two legs as if he really were a human. Lovino watched in surprise as the cat managed to fit himself into an old pair of boots that the Italian hadn't worn since he was a little boy.

"Perfect!" Antonio purred. "These will do just fine."

"And _what_ exactly do you need boots for again?" the owner of the outgrown shoes questioned.

"Why, so people take me seriously, of course!" Antonio answered. He looked puzzled when Lovino started laughing at him.

"You…do know cats don't wear boots, right? You look ridiculous."

"That's because the outfit isn't complete yet!" the cat insisted. "I'll need a hat and a belt. Maybe a cape too…"

"You're crazy, dammit!" Lovino grumbled. "We're never going to find any of that in your size!"

"There's a toy store in town, isn't there?" Antonio questioned. "We can go there and see if they have anything for dolls!"

"I am NOT buying you doll's clothes!" Lovino protested. "I don't have money to spend on stupid things like that anyway!"

"Then I'll just have to get it myself," the cat sighed. "Stay here. I'll be back later."

Without another word, he was off, and by the time Lovino saw him again, it was nightfall. His pet came back to the house wearing a cape, belt, and black feathered hat. Lovino took one look at him and shook his head. It was just better not to ask any questions. He was either living with a fucking thief or a master tailor.

Lovino woke up the next morning because of the paw poking his face.

"Wake up, your Highness! If that's what you want to be called now that I'm about to make you a prince!"

The Italian groaned and shooed his pet away.

"I'd rather stay a peasant and sleep more! Go on and do whatever talking cats in boots do, dammit."

"I guess I'll just have to start without you," Antonio sighed, and the next time Lovino opened his eyes, the cat had disappeared.

///

The cat journeyed into the forest where he caught some wild game- Antonio had always been an expert hunter, and even now he had not forgotten his skills, though he killed with teeth and claws rather than a sword. He bagged his catch and took it to a place he had not visited in a very long time.

"My old home," he mewed sadly, looking up at the castle.

His family would not recognize him here. After Antonio had been cursed, he hadn't had the heart to reveal himself to them. It would have caused them too much pain. He had asked his trusted advisor to tell them he had gone on a journey, hoping that he would be able to come back as a human soon, but years had passed, and Antonio was still trapped in the body of a cat. Surely by now his family must have thought he was dead.

He approached the castle and shocked the guards by casually walking up to them and asking for an audience with the royal family. At first, they thought he was a demon, but once Antonio showed them his royal seal and explained that he had been sent by the prince, they immediately made way for him. The cat was brought before the king, queen, and princess, who were all as equally surprised to be speaking with a cat that wore boots and carried Antonio's seal.

"Your majesties," Antonio meowed, feeling strange talking to his family like this and trying to hide the sadness in his eyes when they looked at him without recognition. "I bring you word of your son, Prince Antonio."

"Is he alive?!" his mother demanded suddenly, nearly rising to her feet. "The prince- We haven't had word from him in ages. I thought he would have returned home months ago, but he never even sent a messenger."

"Until now, Your Highness," the cat replied promptly. "I am Antonio's servant, and I have come to tell you that your son has taken up residence with a prince by the name of Lovino Vargas. Prince Lovino was kind enough to offer him hospitality when he was…incapacitated, and now sends a gift to the royal family along with the assurance that my master is being well cared for. He has prepared for Prince Antonio to travel back here as soon as he is well."

The king and queen were very impressed by the story Antonio told them, about how Lovino had saved their son from almost certain death and was now making him feel right at home at a castle that was not too far from here. Of course, the cat felt bad for lying to his parents this way, but he knew it was necessary if his plan to make Lovino a prince was going to work. He was sure they would forgive him once he was a human again.

Finally, Antonio made his leave, bidding his family goodbye and trying to console himself with the fact that he would be seeing them again soon. He promised the king and queen that he would give Antonio their love. He then returned to Lovino's house where the Italian was busy helping his brothers with the mill, not even aware that Antonio had just come from the castle where he had praised his name.

"Finally decided to come back, furball?" Lovino asked the cat when he returned that night.

"Yes! But I'm very tired. I just want a fresh bowl of milk and somewhere soft and warm to sleep."

"Right away, your Majesty," Lovino mumbled, shaking his head. "Anything else?"

"Why, yes!" Antonio purred. "I want you to come with me to the river tomorrow afternoon."

"The river! What the hell are we going to do there? Wash clothes?"

"No, but if you want to attempt it…" The cat looked at the clothes Lovino had stacked in a pile on the floor. Everything else, old and unwashed as it was, clung to the Italian, "…you really _should_ consider it."

He dodged the pillow that was thrown at him and settled himself down on top of it, purring patiently as he waited for Lovino to get his milk.

The two of them went down to the river as scheduled. Lovino walked to the water's edge and looked down at it doubtfully. He still didn't know what the cat had brought him here for.

"So what exactly does this have to do with me becoming a prince? Are you trying to say I need to take a bath before my coronation?"

"Well, it wouldn't hurt if you smelled a bit better," Antonio meowed, ignoring the glare Lovino threw at him, "but you'll see the real reason soon enough. Now take off your clothes!"

"W-what?! NO! I was just kidding, dammit! There's no way I'm getting naked out here! What if someone sees me?"

"You want to be a prince, don't you?" the cat answered impatiently. "No one's here yet. Just take off your clothes and get in the water! Hurry!"

Lovino threw the cat one more glare and grumbled to himself as he began to strip down. He left his clothes in a pile by the riverside and waded in, feeling ridiculous. Antonio wasted no time scooping up the abandoned garments and hiding them in the nearest bush.

"Hey, what are you doing with my clothes! Bring those back, dammit!" Lovino demanded, but the cat prince hissed back at him.

"Quiet! You'll ruin the plan! Now listen, when the king passes this way, we're going to tell him someone stole your clothes. You're _Prince_ Lovino of the neighboring kingdom, Tomatina. Don't argue! That's what I told the king before, so that's what he has to believe now."

Lovino was sputtering protests, but in the end, he sighed and just went along with it. This damn cat had better know what he was doing.

The king's carriage passed not long after, just as Antonio knew it would. His father enjoyed riding in the country at this time of the year, and he had mentioned to the cat that he would be on such an outing this very day. Antonio ran up to the carriage and called to his father, causing the caravan to stop. At first, the king was unhappy, but upon seeing who it was, he immediately gave the cat his full attention at once.

"Well if it isn't my son's good servant! What news do you have of the prince?"

"The prince is doing fine, I assure you. There are more important matters at the moment," the cat meowed urgently. "Prince Lovino is drowning!"

"W-what?" the king exclaimed and immediately ordered his guards to fetch poor naked Lovino out of the water. Needless to say, the "drowning prince" did not react to this very well, struggling and protesting loudly. Fortunately Lovino noticed who he was dealing with before his words got too out of hand. The guards took this as the panic of a drowning man, and sure enough, once they reached land, Lovino went quiet and just tried to cover himself up the best he could.

"Give Prince Lovino some clothes!" the king ordered, and immediately, the poor miller's son was dressed up in the most noble of garb. Lovino looked down at himself disbelievingly.

"All this for me...?"

"Why, of course!" the king replied. "It's the least I could do after you saved my son, Antonio. How is he fairing? Will he soon be well enough to return home?"

"Uh..umm.." Lovino stammered, trying to think of how to answer and looking at the cat helplessly.

"Your Majesty, if I may," Antonio meowed, stepping forward, "my master is still in a state of shock after his near-death experience. Perhaps your men would be so kind as to return him to his castle?"

"Why, yes, of course! I should like to come with him as well, to see how my son is doing."

"Of course, your Majesty," the cat replied, ignoring the pale look on Lovino's face and eyes that demanded to know what he was thinking. "Just follow this path for three days and ask the people of the fields where you may find Prince Lovino's castle if you are lost. I will go on ahead to make preparations."

With that, Antonio bounded away at top speed, leaving a dumbfounded and very well-dressed Lovino in the company of the king. The Italian almost shouted for the cat to come back, but he knew his cover might be blown if he was careless, so he went along with the king and tried to act the part of a prince the best he could. It wasn't easy...Lovino had not been educated in the ways of royalty. He wasn't even sure what to say, so instead, he listened to the king ramble on and answered questions about Antonio.

The cat raced further ahead of the caravan, running as fast as he could in the cumbersome but protective boots. The prince was not used to running so much, but he knew he had to get to his destination before his father. The castle that Antonio had in mind was one that was guarded by an ogre, if rumor proved true. No one had dared set foot in that castle for years. Antonio wasn't even sure who had owned the castle before the ogre's take-over, since no one ever seemed to talk about it. Instead, they pretended it didn't exist. There were those peasants that were not so lucky, however. Since they lived close to the castle, they were forced to work the fields for the ogre, and this was how the monster stayed fed.

Antonio found some of these poor workers once he got close enough to the castle and stopped to talk with them. For each group, he said the same thing.

"A prince is coming! Someone who will free you from your enslavement to the ogre of that castle. All you must do is this: when the king's caravan comes through here, tell him that these lands belong to Prince Lovino of Tomatina. Do this, or you will all be cut to bits!"

The cat was not usually one to make threats, but sometimes people just needed a little motivation, especially when they were working for a hungry ogre. The majority of them seemed more than a little pleased by the idea of finally being out of his rule.

Antonio made his way to the castle itself and entered stealthily through a window. He found the main dining chamber where a giant ogre sat at the table, eating mountains of food. The cat's stomach rumbled hungrily, but he dared not move. Antonio really felt much safer high up near the windows, where the ogre couldn't reach him.

"Hurry up and come down, cat!" the ogre grumbled loudly. "I can smell you from a mile away!"

Antonio's fur bristled, and he stared wide-eyed at the creature below him. It was obvious that this approach wasn't going to get him anywhere. Antonio had never felt so small and powerless. It would have been so easy to run away at that point, but no, Antonio wouldn't do it. He was a cat, true, but he was also a _prince_ , and remembering that was enough to get him to muster up his courage and face the ogre.

"Greetings," Antonio meowed as he leapt onto the floor and approached the table, the boots that no ordinary cat could wear clomping noisily on the stone floor, giving him confidence. "I have heard rumors of an ogre living here. I've come to see how great you really are."

The ogre laughed.

"Come, sit down and tell me how great you find me," he replied.

Antonio sat at one of the giant chairs near the table and stared expectantly at the ogre. All of a sudden. the creature transformed into a lion, leaping on the table and letting out a mighty roar. Antonio's fur ruffled, making him look twice as big, but still utterly terrified. He let out a yowl and leapt away from the table, flattening his ears to his head. The lion didn't attack him, however. Instead, the ogre returned to his true form and climbed off the table, laughing.

"Gave you quite a scare, didn't I? Are you satisfied now?"

"T-that was very impressive," the cat replied shakily.

"There is plenty more I can do," the ogre boasted, and proceeded to show the prince all the great beasts he was able to transform into- an elephant, a boar, a bear...

"Yes, very nice," Antonio meowed, giving a wide yawn once he had calmed down a bit. It seemed the ogre was as much a show-off as he was a terror. "You can transform into some mighty creatures...but I wonder if you could change into something smaller or even tiny? Surely it must be impossible."

The ogre scoffed.

"You doubt that I can do it? Just sit back and watch."

With that, the ogre began to shrink smaller and smaller. Antonio's ears perked up with interest as he watched the other transform into a tiny mouse. The cat wasted no time. As soon as the ogre's transformation was complete, Antonio pounced on the rodent and devoured him. It was one of the most satisfying meals he had ever had as a cat, he thought as he cleaned his whiskers. Now the castle was his, and all there was left to do was wait for Lovino and his father to arrive.

When the king's caravan finally came to the castle, Antonio was waiting at the gate to meet them.

"Welcome!" he meowed. "Welcome to Prince Lovino's castle!"

The king looked upon the property with amazement and awe, but no one was more shocked than Lovino himself. He almost didn't catch Antonio when the cat leapt up into his master's arms and rested his front paws on his shoulder.

"It's all yours," Antonio whispered in the Italian's ear. "I've slain the ogre who was living here and now this castle belongs to you."

Lovino didn't know what to say. His whole life he had only known what it was like to be a miller's son, someone who was frequently overlooked and never seemed to have much luck in anything. Now all of a sudden he found himself in a king's company, with clothes far above his class, and an entire castle to call his own. He gaped like a fool up at the structure and couldn't seem to get his feet to move.

"Prince Lovino!" the king called, making the Italian jump. "Please allow us inside so that I may see my son."

"Uh...um, yes," Lovino coughed giving Antonio a terrified look. How was he going to take the king to meet his son when his son was still a cat?!

"Don't worry," Antonio purred, patting the Italian's face with a paw, "leave it to me."

They showed the king inside and came before the great table where the ogre's feast was still spread out.

"My master has ordered this feast for you, your majesty!" the cat told the king. "Forgive the mess. They became rather rowdy when they heard of your arrival. Please be seated and start without us. Prince Lovino and I will be back with your son."

The king happily sat down, for as eager he was to meet his son, he was also extremely hungry. Lovino hurried away, carrying Antonio in his arms, and it wasn't until they found a private bedroom far away from the king that he dropped the cat and let himself shout a little.

"HOLY SHIT! What is this?! A _castle_? Noble clothes? Fuck, Antonio, I can't do this! I can't pretend I'm a fucking prince while the king goes eating up your lies! What's going to happen when they find out?!"

"Calm down," the cat replied. "I know you're surprised, but trust me, this will work! As soon as you kiss me, I'll be human again, and then everything will fall right into place. You'll have the wealth you've always wanted, and I can go home to my family! What are you afraid of?"

Lovino shifted uneasily.

"F-fine," he muttered, "but this better work, bastard."

"It will," Antonio meowed, jumping up on the bed. "Now kiss me!"

Lovino knelt down by the bed and placed two hands on the mattress. Then, he leaned forward and kissed the cat. The two waited for a moment, expecting the change to be instant, but at last Lovino pulled away and spit the tickling cat hairs from his lips.

"See?! What did I tell you?" Lovino shouted, clearly upset. "That didn't fucking work!"

Antonio stared down at his paws, murmuring gloomily.

"I don't understand. We did everything we were supposed to do to make you a prince. You have the clothes, the castle, the land...What's missing?"

Lovino gave an aggravated sigh.

"Maybe the _blood_? Look, you can't change who I am just by dressing me up in some fancy clothes and giving me all this shit! I'm _not_ a prince, and I never will be one!" His voice cracked, because for all the anger in his shouting, all he really felt was utter disappointment. How could the cat raise his expectations so high? Had there really been a part of Lovino that had believed all his promises were possible? There must have been for him to feel so sorrowful now.

"Is that really what you think?" Antonio questioned. "You think it takes noble lineage to be a prince? You think it's impossible to take this role even when it's given to you? Lovino, you've had it in you all this time. You didn't need me to arrange the clothes or the castle. That was just to boost your confidence, to make you _believe_ that you had enough nobility in you to break this curse. Magic this strong isn't defeated by the weak-willed. Do you want to know why your father chose you? It wasn't because he thought your brothers deserved better than a cat. It was because he knew that you were the only one who could break my spell. You're the loudest and the most assertive. You know what you want, and you're willing to go after it. It was the same for me when I chose to fight the ogre, even though I am trapped like this. That's the attitude a prince needs to have- and you are one, Lovino. You are a prince!"

Lovino stared at him. Was Antonio right? Could he really be a prince- without the blood, without the education, without the acknowledgement of anyone except a cat? Well, damn...every noble's oldest ancestor must have been someone like him once.

"I...Okay, dammit," he said finally. "I believe you. I don't know why- this is all fucking crazy, but...I'll trust you this time. You might be a talking cat that wears god-damned _boots_ , but everything you've told me so far has been true, so I'm going to give it a chance...one more time."

He leaned towards him again, fighting back any lingering doubt that told him there was no way this would ever work. Lovino closed his eyes, trying to make himself believe he was a prince, trying to _feel_ it, when his mouth touched the cat's. He began to feel a tingle on his lips. The Italian opened his eyes, and they grew wide at the sight before him. Antonio was changing.

The cat on the bed began to grow larger. His fur disappeared and was replaced by human skin. His ears and tail shrank back into his body, and his paws became hands and feet. His head was soon covered in dark brown locks. Lovino gaped as the sprawled out form of the prince began to rise, opening bright, emerald-green eyes.

"Lovi, you- YOU DID IT!" Antonio cried, launching himself at the startled Italian.

"CHIGIIII!" Lovino cried in surprise as he was assaulted by the naked prince. "For heaven's sake, put some goddamned clothes on!"

Antonio clung to his neck and pressed kisses all over his face, not the least bit embarrassed. After all, he had been naked for years and years save for his recent boots, cape, and hat. The now-tiny garments lay scattered on the bed, much too small to fit him anymore.

"I can't thank you enough, really," he sighed, once he had calmed down a bit and had been pushed off by a loudly protesting Italian. "It's been so long...and now I can finally go home." He leapt away and practically danced for joy.

Lovino stared at him, wondering why something so wonderful for the prince could possibly make him almost feel a little bit sad. Wasn't this exactly what they both had wanted?

"So this is it, huh? You don't need me anymore…"

Antonio stopped his very un-princely prancing and stared at his former master.

"I'm not saying goodbye to you!" he insisted. "We're friends, Lovi. And now that we have our own kingdoms, I would say we're allies too. This is the start of a…special relationship."

The new prince was quiet for a moment before giving a small nod, and finally, the corners of Lovino's lips began to rise.

"Yeah…alright. But you better remember, bastard- you still owe me for all the food my family put in your belly all these years."

Antonio only laughed.

"I think you'll find the riches here will more than make up for it. But if you find yourself needing anything more- some company, perhaps- I'm only a kingdom away."

With that, Lovino finally got him to dress, and once Antonio was prepared, they went down to go meet his father, the king. The reunion was a very heartfelt one. Both Antonio and the king cried noble, manly tears, finally reunited after all this time. Antonio asked about his mother, already eager to see her and show her he was good and well. He had missed them both so much. Lovino silently thanked his own father's spirit. After all, without him, none of this would have happened.

"I guess you weren't really so bad, old man," he whispered. "Wish your drunk ass could see me now…"

He made a note to call upon his brothers and brag a bit once they had seen how good he had ended up. Who needed a mill or an ass when you could have a whole fucking castle?

And Antonio was right about things not ending there for them. Before the king and his son had returned home, Antonio had stayed for a while to teach Lovino how to run his new kingdom. They used the gold in the castle to hire servants and guards. Taxes were collected from citizens that were more than happy to be Lovino's subjects rather than cower under the rule of an ogre who might decide to devour them at any time if they ever stopped working the fields for him. Lovino had everything he needed…but after Antonio left, he realized something was still missing.

The next time they met was at a ball hosted by Antonio's kingdom. Lovino came, extremely nervous about being around other nobles for the first time, but his former cat greeted him warmly and introduced him with ease. The Italian was surprised by how easily he was accepted, and the more he was acknowledged as a prince, the more he felt the part. When Antonio asked him for a dance, he didn't even refuse. It wasn't until they had gotten to the dance floor that Lovino remembered how useless his feet were.

"I changed my mind. I can't do this, dammit!"

"That's what you always say," Antonio chuckled, pulling him close. "Trust me, Lovi. I've taught you a lot so far- I'll show you this, too. Now put your hand up on my shoulder and follow my steps."

Lovino, face red as a tomato, did what the prince told him. Soon they were moving across the floor with only a few stumbling steps. Antonio murmured encouraging words to him, and Lovino slowly began to gain more confidence in himself, feeling less self-conscious and slightly more graceful. The other guests watched them closely with interest, and by the end of the night, there was not a single person who did not know Lovino's name. The Italian was aware of the stares, but really, the biggest distraction was Antonio. The man had such alluring green eyes that Lovino had a hard time looking away from, even as his cheeks burned with embarrassment. When the prince smiled, it lifted Lovino's mood as well. Then there was that voice...Antonio continued to whisper to him, praising his movements and giving him new directions. Lovino found his partner's voice louder than all the gossip and whispers around the room. It was the only thing he cared to hear.

The ball ended all too soon. Lovino was surprised by how sad he was to have to go home, even with that big castle and riches waiting for him. Antonio promised that they would see each other soon, however, and even kissed the new prince's hand as he bid him goodbye. After that, they met regularly until it was clear even to the most oblivious of nobles that they were courting. Antonio continued to educate Lovino about being a prince, while Lovino was happy just to have some company. His brothers had gone their own way ever since the new prince had been generous enough to share some of his wealth. Lovino rarely saw them anymore, but it was not so bad, for he had Antonio. Antonio had promised he would always be by his side, and this was not a lie. Lovino saw more of him than he felt he wanted at times, but he soon grew used to it and even began to look forward to it. At one point, it felt like he was spending more time at his former cat's castle than his own. It really shouldn't have come as such a shock when Antonio proposed that their kingdoms be joined.

"You want to marry me?" Lovino asked blankly, still not able to fully comprehend Antonio's proposal.

"Yes...Lovi, you are everything I ever wanted. When I needed you, you came and saved me, and now, you're the greatest friend I've ever had. I want to be with you- forever."

Lovino didn't know what to say. His face turned hot and red, and he looked down at the floor, trying to find the words to respond. He had never imagined that he would fall in love with Antonio, but seeing him now and realizing that their time together had been worth something more than the average friendship, he knew that there was no other explanation. Antonio had turned his life around and made him into something he had never thought he could be. He had given him power and riches, but also a lot more than that. Antonio had brought him happiness and fulfillment. He had cared for and supported him through all these dramatic changes, had done things for him that no one else ever could. Lovino wanted to spend the rest of his life with the other prince, too.

In the end, he found he didn't have to say anything. Instead, he put his arms around Antonio and held him close. The prince returned his embrace tightly, overjoyed at Lovino's response. Lovino could swear he heard something that sounded suspiciously like purring, but well, old habits died hard. The two had the grandest wedding, inviting nobles throughout both their lands and of course, Lovino's brothers. After the king and queen gave their blessings, the two rode off to their honeymoon and a new life together. Lovino held Antonio's hand in his, looking up at the sky to thank his father and knowing that this was the beginning to his happily ever after.

**The End**


End file.
